The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit memory devices and, more particularly, to a multi-layer, storage class memory using an externally heated phase change material.
There are numerous contemporary applications where a compact, non-volatile memory with no moving parts would be an enabling technology. Such examples include portable computing and communication devices, computers that use low power, etc. Current techniques for achieving non-volatile memory include magnetic random access memory (MRAM), FLASH, and ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM). At the present time, the capacities and speeds of these memories in practical devices are comparable with the capacities of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips, which is a volatile type of memory that requires continuous power in order to retain the data therein. In addition, DRAM is also relatively slow. Regardless, none of these types of memory described above can compete with the high volumes in disk storage.
A new technology, Phase Change Material (PCM), is now becoming available and seems well-suited for non-volatile memory technology. The phase change material is typically a ternary alloy of germanium (Ge), antimony (Sb) and tellurium (Te) (GST), with a typical composition being Ge2Sb2Te5, also referred to as GST 225. The GST material is interconvertible between two discrete states, amorphous (high electrical resistance) and crystalline (low electrical resistance), thereby enabling data storage therein. The interconversion or write process is done by thermal cycling of the PCM.
The challenge in any storage class memory, including those formed from PCM elements, is the achievement of ultra-high storage densities. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide a PCM memory device with an ultra-high storage density characterized by an aggressively low footprint memory cell.